


Coming Back the Way We Came From (redo)

by komaedas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedas/pseuds/komaedas
Summary: This is a redo of a fanfiction I did a while back because I would be on and off about it and I think I've improved my writing a bit.





	

I remember realizing I was gay when I looked at my best friend and wished I could make him as happy as his future wife would. It was the summer of our freshman year of high school when this happened. I had always been my happiest when I was around Phil and I had always found myself blushing when he smiled at me, but I thought that had been normal. I mean, I, Daniel James Howell, couldn't be gay, I've had relationships with plenty of girls. After accepting the fact that I had a crush on Phil, I came to the conclusion that I was, in fact, bisexual. I had told Phil my conclusion at his house the week after I had come to it and all he did was smile and hug me. I turned red and hoped he wouldn't notice my temperature rising. After letting me go, he scratched the back of his head and announced that he was gay, so we both just smiled at each other and continued our Super Smash Bros game. 10th grade was when I decided I was going to ask Phil Lester, my best friend since birth, to be my boyfriend. That day after school, I did it. I remember the heat rising to my face as I used the line "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" (which I decided to use after hours of internet surfing for the best way to ask him out). Right away, he blushed and said yes. Smooth, Dan. We were both happy together, we didn't care about the way others stared and whispered as we passed by, holding hands. I mean, we were living the dream, I was dating my best friend, who doesn't want that? We were together all throughout high school, that was, until senior year. On that day, November 15, he had been solemn, not his usual happy, smiling attitude, so I knew something was wrong. After school, I asked if he was okay. He raised his head, showing me an icy blue stare, and said, "I-I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry," and walked away, no sympathy on his face. I cried that whole night and he never as much as gazed in my direction the rest of the year. After my breakup, I dated hella girls and guys, but inevitably, they all only lasted around a week. I was never really "over" Phil, not only was he my first love, but we had been best friends for years. I still miss his smile, which lit up my life, and his aqua eyes, which I felt I could swim in forever. There was never a boring day in my life with him. That's all gone now, but still, I'm content with my friends! I swear I'm over it now, I mean, I'm going to college now so I'm bound to meet someone I like, right?


End file.
